Urgo
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Urgo asks a question that Sam and Jack aren't sure what to do about. Short cute oneshot.


Disclaimer: This is not a drill people. this is not a drill.

Set during Urgo.

Sam and Jack, because be honest people, there is no better pairing.

Read and Review, please and thank you!

* * *

The famous team sat down together in the commisary, Urgo had been making them crave desserts all day and they just didn't have the will power to resist anymore. Sam sat with tons of blue Jell-O in front of her, Jack was shoveling cake into his mouth and Teal'c and Daniel were randomly eating other desserts while Urgo watched with delight. The rest of the commissary kept sending odd glances there way, but the four didn't seem to notice.

Some time and many calories later, Teal'c dropped his fork and pushed away from the table, "I must excuse myself to kel'no'reem."

"Have fun," Jack said in between mouthfuls of cake. As the doors swung shut behind Teal'c a voice boomed from the PA system, "Dr. Jackson to the control room," he sighed, took one last bite of the pie he was eating and stood. As he reached the doors he sent a longing glance toward the pie before leaving.

Sam, Jack and Urgo were alone now, they didn't know how long they had been there, but as Sam glanced at the clock on the wall she noticed it was way past lunch time by now. Urgo had been sitting quietly until this point but a bunch of questions were overwhelming him and he had to ask them. He voiced the first one he could think of, " What is the purpose of a rubber duck?"

Sam and Jack had stopped asking where the odd questions were coming from long ago, and to be honest, this one seemed more normal than some of the others he had asked. "It's entertainment for children when they are taking baths," Sam said, picking up another bowl of blue Jell-O.

Swallowing a large bite of cake Jack said, "Children? Who said?" Sam just smiled at her CO and went back to her Jell-O.

"What is a cow?" Urgo asked.

Jack jumped in before Sam could give a technical answer, "It's animal that makes milk and goes moo... and if they're happy, they're from California," Sam snorted into her dessert at his joke, remembering the odd commercial for cheese.

"What is a California?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"California is a state in the United States of America, which is the country we're all in now," Sam answered.

"Oh," he said, then another question popped into his head, "What does a kiss feel like?" he asked with geniune curiosity in his voice.

The two officers both stopped eating and stiffened at the question, trying very hard not to look at each other, they stayed silent for a moment, but Jack figured someone should answer the question, "Depends, but when you're with the right person," he couldn't help his eyes flitting over to the blonde scientist next to him, "it feels like magic."

Sam glanced at her CO, their eyes met for a second before they both looked away embarrased. "Oh," said Urgo, Sam and Jack suddenly found their food fascinating and went back to eating, "Can you show me?" Sam choked on the pudding in her mouth and Jack dropped his fork with a loud bang. He pounded on her back until she could breath again and then they both turned to Urgo.

"No," they said in unision.

"Why not?" Urgo pouted.

"Because," Sam started, "it's against regulations and there are cameras all over this room." she said, though Jack noted that she never said because she didn't want to.

Urgo snapped his fingers,"There, now the cameras are off, will you kiss now?"

"Urgo!" Sam shouted, "Turn the cameras back on," she ordered.

He shook his head looking a bit like an overgrown child, "Not until you kiss."

"Urgo..." Sam started, but she was interupted by Jack's hand on her arm.

"Carter," he said softly, bringing up his other hand to brush away a piece of hair on her face, he didn't know what he was doing, he knew it was stupid and that she would never actually care for him as more than a commanding officer, but he wanted, no he needed to kiss her right now.

"Sir?" she questioned, it wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him, she really, _really_ did, but it was against regulations and she knew that he wouldn't feel the same way about her.

He brought his thumb along her cheek and she tried to ignore the tingles it was sending through her, he moved his other hand up from her arm to her neck and brought her closer. Their lips were dangerously close now. Every bone in his body was screaming, 'What the hell are you doing?' but he didn't want to stop, he didn't think he could stop.

Her eyes fluttered closed and that was all the answer he needed, he closed the short distance that was in between them. The second their lips touched he felt like he should never pull away. Her arms locked around his neck holding him closer to her, one of his hands stayed on her cheek while the other found the small of her back pulling her body closer to his. His tongue swiped across her lip and she quickly grantend him access, moaning into his mouth when their tongues met. This just felt so right and they didn't want to stop, but eventually the biological need for air made them pull away.

Their eyes met and they continued holding each other close, communicating silently. "See!" Urgo said happily clapping his hands together, "That wasn't so bad."

Urgo's voice made them break eye contact, Jack realized that he was still holding her very closely and almost regretfully let her go. Her arms unlocked from around his neck and they pulled apart. They both looked down at their food, but neither made a move to eat, "Turn the cameras back on Urgo," Jack said quietly. He heard the snap of the big man's fingers and knew that they were being watched again.

They didn't talk about that kiss for a long time, not until many years later, when he was in Washington and they were no longer in the same chain of command. But whenever they thought about it, how their lips felt against each other, how they never wanted to let go, they thought about how that kiss, that short kiss in the commisary had felt a lot like magic.


End file.
